Mobile terminals with multiple Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs) have increased in popularity in recent years. Due to the desire to support simultaneous operation of multiple SIMs, such multi-SIM mobile terminals may have increased complexity.
Each SIM may support multiple Radio Access Technologies (RATs), and may be associated with the same, overlapping, or different Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMNs). Users may desire for each SIM to operate substantially independently of any other present SIM in a seamless manner. Accordingly, many multi-SIM designs may implement separate protocol stacks that run in parallel. In many cases, each protocol stack instance may operate independently from the other protocol stack instances.